makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Strikeforce
Power Rangers Strikeforce ('クロスオーバー戦隊ストライケンジャー', Crossover Sentai Strikenger in the japanese dub) is a crossover series made by MP6, and it was based on Power Rangers franchise and Super Sentai Franchise. The Strikeforce Ranger suits are from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger/Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Story In the world of YouTube Poop, there was a floating ship (a la Bowser's TAOSMB3 ship) across the world, piloted by I.M. Meen, Ganon, and Dr. Robotnik. The trio wanted to take over the YTP world. Five young warriors must protect the world from the trio by using their morphers, and turned into Strikeforce Rangers. Later on series, additional 5 were added on Strikeforce team. Characters Strikeforce Team * Scout/Red Strikeforce Ranger *Sonic the Hedgehog/Blue Strikeforce Ranger *Ritsu Tainaka/Yellow Strikeforce Ranger *Edd (EEnE)/Green Strikeforce Ranger *Amy Rose/Pink Strikeforce Ranger *Cpend7/Silver Strikeforce Ranger *Twilight Sparkle/Purple Strikeforce Ranger (Need to turned into anthro form before morph) *Duncan/Black Strikeforce Ranger *Ebony the Hedgehuman/Crimson Strikeforce Ranger *Redlime Sonic/Navy Strikeforce Ranger Supporting Characters *King Harikinian *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mario *Luigi *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Heavy *Medic *Engineer *Spy *Pyro *Sniper *Demoman *Soldier *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Gwen *Courtney *John *Ash Ketchum *Ash's Pikachu *Iris *Cilan *All YouTube Poop Faiz characters (only in YTPFaiz X PRSF) Villians *I.M. Meen *Ganon *Dr. Robotnik *Hentai Woody Networks *United States - Cartoon Network, Vortexx on CW *Japan - TV Asahi, Toei Channel, Disney XD *Europe - Disney XD *Australia - GO!, Nine Network, Cartoon Network *Latin America - Cartoon Network *Asia - Cartoon Network Southeast Asia, ABS-CBN Phillipines, Toonami Asia *Canada - YTV, Nickelodeon *Africa - Cartoon Network Other Media Power Rangers Strikeforce VS. (Crossover Special series) *Power Rangers Strikeforce X Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift (Originally named as Power Rangers Strikeforce VS. Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) *Power Rangers Strikeforce VS. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Power Rangers Strikeforce VS. Unofficial Sentai Akibaranger *Power Rangers Strikeforce VS. Power Rangers Megaforce *Youtube Poop Faiz X Power Rangers Strikeforce (Unlike the last 4, this is part of YouTube Poop Faiz) Video Games Power Rangers Strikeforce (video game) A hack and slash video game. Developed by Omega Force. Published by both Koei and Namco Bandai Games. It uses the engine of Dynasty Warriors 8. It was released for Wii U, PS3, PS4, and Xbox 360. Featured Films ''Power Rangers Strikeforce: The Movie - Prologue'' This movie will take place before the series. ''Power Rangers Strikeforce: The Movie - Trouble in Decolora Archipelago'' This movie will take place before the final episode of Pokemon Best Wishes: Season 2 Da!. Music File:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme Tune|English Theme (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) File:Just Communication - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (with lyrics)|Japanese Theme (from Gundam Wing) File:MMPR Season 1 - Ending Theme|English Ending (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) File:Sonic X Ending 2|Japanese Ending 1 (from Sonic X) File:Reborn|Japanese Ending 2 (from Kamen Rider Ryuki) Gallery Strikeforce.jpg|Strikeforce Poster Category:Crossover series Category:TV Series Category:MasterPikachu6 Category:TokuSaga